The World Is Ugly
by Bunny With A Hammer
Summary: [AU] Allen Walker; a.k.a Prisoner #82. The white haired boy was sent up and blamed for a crime he never committed; the murder of Mana Walker. Now he's out for revenge and justice, seeking out for all the information about Mana's brutal murder. With the assistance of Lavi, who was the one scheduled to execute Allen by the government [- Noah Clan] the two set out on a journey.


**'Ello everyone, first FanFic here so please let me know if you want another chapter and what can be improved, also I take request so if you want anything written please PM me.  
This is so far based off of a RP-.  
Of course I don't own DGM or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Allen Walker; a boy usually grinning cheerily hung his head down in exhaustment, white locks tainted with dirt and grime clouding his vision. His hands stung painfully due to the tight shackles bounding to a stone cold wall that gave him the chills, not from the freezing cold but from the dried up blood that somewhat acted as paint in this chamber. Today was finally the day, the day he had been dreading for weeks on end. His execution was scheduled this very day. Allen had lost track of time the first few days he'd been locked up in this treacherous cell, time always dragged on here, in comparison to the outside world that was now unfamiliar.

The executioner had finally entered Allen's cold and dark chamber around noon, startling the boy out of his wits, the hooded figure peered towards the slightly younger boy known as Allen or Prisoner #82 who was chained to the wall in the dark prison cell, his mop of white hair reflecting the scanty light that made its way into the windowless chamber. This whitette couldn't have been more than fifteen; how on earth could such a young boy have committed the gruesome murder he was here for? Allen's executioner pulled on his black gloves and grabbed his sharp axe, walking towards the fifteen year old in the isolated room. Allen had pleaded himself innocent at every court case he was forced to attended. He would never murder his father; the man meant way to much to him and Allen admired the man with his whole heart and soul. The government hated Mana for all he has done to the community and killed him off. Of course that needed to blame someone and that sadly fell onto his son, Allen.

The currently nameless executioner tugged at the traditional black mask impatiently, the mask covered his whole face save his green eyes. "Oi, are you ready?" Mr. Nameless asked without any interest in his tone, agonizingly slowly walking over to Allen, dragging the axe creating a horrid screeching effect.

"No..." Allen's head hung low, "I did nothing, therefor what should I be ready for?" His voice held no emotion, having being worn out for months he stopped making an effort in practically everything.

The other male narrowed his eyes at the boy, who in truth was barely a few years younger than he was. He blinked slowly and said, "As an executioner, you should know that I've heard those words several times before. And that I am now the only person who would be able to help you if you were telling me the truth," he added softly, for he did not think the boy was capable of such an act.

"What's the point in repeating the truth only to have no one believe you?" The fifteen year old's voice seemed to break once he reached the word 'truth', which he now thought to be meaningless. But for the sake of his pitiful life he gave it another shot. "I have no reason to kill the man that saved my life. Who raised me and took care of the community I treasured dearly. He was the only person I ever had...without him I'm nothing. Just a worthless soul taking up space in this world."

Mr. Executioner gazed at him impassively, and then spoke in an unexpectedly harsh voice. "On your knees. Bend your head." [ A/N: Now, now~. Don't think of that in a dirty way~. ]

"As you wish." The grey eyed boy dropped to his knees looking up once, his grey eyes flashing an unknown sign of hope that seemed to ignite inside of him, but that began to fade when he looked down bending his head.

The older boy holding the axe watched whatever slight hope that bloomed in the child's silver eyes die away. Perfect. It had to look this way, the wardens never watched the actual moment of the execution itself, all they wanted was to see the broken spirit... He knelt down as well and, pulling his mask off quickly, placed a finger under the boy's chin so that he would look at him. "Get ready to run," he murmured softly.

The hope flooded back into Allen's eyes as he jolted up to his feet. Determination to survive exploding in his subconscious as his hands grasped the door.

Mr. Executioner grabbed the boy's hand before he could walk out, and pulled him away from the door and towards himself while clamping a gloved hand over the shorter boy's mouth to stifle any noises. Moments later, they heard the tramping of a patrol walking by the door.

Allen stayed absolutely silent not even daring to make a small squeak. He was completely clueless by now, was this hooded figure going to let him live or would he sell him on the black market as a slave?! Either way he was excited to finally be exiting this hell hole he spent months in.

The taller one of the two gave a sigh and removed his hand from the boy's mouth. "Rule one of escaping: you NEVER run around blindly. What's your name, anyways?" he whispered.

"Allen. Allen Walker." He replied with more emotion in his voice. "Who are you? And why are you helping me...?" He asked cautiously, finally asking the question which had been swimming around in his head.

"I'm Lavi. No last name. And as to why I'm helping you..." he frowned at that. "I don't think I'll be telling you that yet. Now, the patrols come by every seven minutes. They should have completed the check by now, so we can move." He opened the door quickly and trotted over to what were his quarters and handed him a similar outfit. "This'll draw lesser attention to us."

"Lavi..." Allen mumbled to himself thoughtfully instantly taking a liking to the name. He quickly threw on the outfit similar to his savior's, before pulling the hood of it over his head to hide his noticeable white locks.

Lavi clicked his tongue as he noticed that the robes were too long for Allen. "Why the hell do you have to be so short?" Lavi questioned with a thin brow raised.

"I'm not that short!" Allen hissed quietly towards the other boy.

"In any case, we should go now. Executioners walk with their heads bowed and rarely talk to anyone else. And don't swing your hands around, use stately and measured strides while you walk. Other than that, I think we might be able to make it to the gates without causing suspicions." Allen moved to casually walk like an executioner behind the slightly older boy. His head bowed down looking at his robe covered feet.

"Oh, and sure you're not short," Lavi replied, giving him what was the closest thing to a grin, something he hadn't done in years. The half-smile slid off his face as soon as he heard an imperious voice calling out to him. "Executioner Seven! A word, if you please!" He motioned for the younger boy to keep walking normally and hoped he got the message as he turned back and walked to his superior.

Allen felt a jolt of fear when his savior stopped, he clenched his shaking hands into a fist before continuing to walk. Every time a guard would walk past he had to fight down the urge to not attack them in anger after all the terrible things they have done to him. Such as, beating him senseless when he would simplify ask a question, almost drowning him when he asked for some water, and there was that time when the head guard exposed him in the main office... Recalling all those things made it even harder to control his anger as he sped up into an almost jog.

Lavi conversed with the so-called priest in a low hushed tone about the previous contract -" His last wish was to have a slave of good food, so I am currently on my way to get some from our stores"- and who the other 'executioner' was -"A new addition, he is still yet to receive his official record"- and then said his goodbyes and walked back towards the boy, hoping he hadn't gone too far ahead.

Allen began to slow down, the energy he had left beginning to fade as all those restless nights of sleep finally started to come back and hit him hard. His eyes would shut time to time and occasionally he looked like he would drop to the ground, his determination wouldn't allow him to just collapses here.

Thankfully, the taller of the two had longer legs and so caught up with the boy in a matter of moments. Lavi touched his arm briefly, letting him know that he was here again as they strode towards the exit gates that were now in sight. They were so close now, only a few more feet and they both would be free. Allen stumbled as he got a hard yank to his arm by a guard which made his hood fall back, revealing his unmistakable white hair.

'Oh crap...' Both boy's thought with expressions of fear.


End file.
